50 Shades of Slender
by Kingdomheartslover123
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after slender man catches you well get ready to find out
1. Captured

50 Shades of Slender

Chapter 1

*Disclaimer this story will be a lemon a big lemon the first chapter however is safe to read although after this it will be very adult*

50 Shades of Slender

Chapter 1

It had been a dark night; I had decided to stay out a bit later than I was supposed to tonight with my friends. I had been uncertain about it at first, but they

said not to worry just do it so I agreed. As I walked home through the dark forest, I begin to think that I started to regret my choices. As I was walking it felt

that I had been transported in a different area, one far from reality but I didn't really think much about it at first. Soon as I kept walking I noticed a note on a

tree, then I remembered the old story my grandfather used to tell me. He talked of a man with long tentacle like arms and no eyes; actually he said he didn't

have a face at all just a pale bald head and a suit with long arms and a slender body. He told me of how he was able to shape shift into anything and he's sole

purpose of existence was to take away children who were out alone in the forest at night. He said the warning that he's nearby is if you see a note with a

warning on it. He told me if I ever see one of those notes never to touch them. Despite it seeming very strange I thought it was just a stupid joke, so I picked

up the note and read it. On the note it said "no eyes". I put the note in my pocket and kept on walking trying to find my way home, soon my head started to

feel fuzzy everything started to go a bit blurry. I turned around and then I saw him, Slender Man. I soon started to run off trying to get away from him, my head

beginning to feel better as I got farther away. I soon found another note as I was running I picked it up and read it on the note it said "don't look or it takes

you". I took that as a hint that I shouldn't look at him or else I'm done for so I kept running. As I went on I felt it best not to turn around or else I might wind up

looking at him, so I kept looking forward. Soon I came across another note this one sent a chill down my spine. It was a picture of slender man with the words

no written all over it. I let out a scream as I kept running I soon began to notice that as I collected more notes he tried harder and harder to catch me. So I

came up with the conclusion that the notes have the power to stop him, and once I got them all he'd stop chasing me and I'd be protected from him. I then

started to think of a way to know how many notes there were. I then decided to check the other notes to see if they had any clues. I turned one of them

around and saw 3 of 8 written down so I continued to find the last 5 notes left. Soon I gathered 4 of the five notes left each one with a different warning about

him, and just as I thought the more I got the harder he chased me down. Soon I had seen the last note in the distance and began to run towards it. I then

started to get the same fuzzy feeling in my head and blurry vision I had when I first encountered him, I knew he was there. I then decided to make a mad dash

for the last note I grabbed it and read it "No escape". "What did it mean?" I thought to myself. Did it mean there was no way to be protected from him? That

these notes really didn't protect me at all? My head began to feel more and fuzzier and the vision started to go more and more. I was done for I had no way

out. The last thing I saw was his head his slender head and body. He had me and I was done for.

*From here on the story becomes very adult and graphic more coming soon*


	2. Goodbye Life

Chapter 2

I could barely tell what was going on as I felt the cold ground sliding underneath me. I tried to focus my vision as I looked up and saw him from behind. It looked as if he was using little effort to drag me as it

seemed his arms were practically were already on the ground, it seemed he didn't need to lift me or bend over in the slightest. "Is this the end for me?" I thought to myself I had never felt such fear inside my

body until now. Soon I heard footsteps in the distance "Someone to help me" I thought. "I have a chance to be rescued". I tried to yell for help but my body was so weak I couldn't gather the strength. Tears soon

began to roll down my face as fear started to overcome me. I began to think about everything that I was losing as this mysterious man dragged me into the dark. I was so weak and scared I started to gasp for

air as the tear kept flowing from my eyes. It turned out to be a big mistake. He heard my heavy breathing; the next thing I notice was I was no longer on the ground but slowly being lifted higher in the air. I tried

yelling out into the night for help from whomever or whatever heard my calls but I can't get anything past a whisper out. "This is it I'm dying here and now" I thought. I closed my eyes and was ready to accept my

unfair death as gravity soon took grasp of my body, I then felt a great pain in my head but then nothing at all. I was awoken from my unconsciousness by the feeling of something on my arm. Wondering whether

or not to be happy that I was still alive I looked around to try and figure out where I was. I couldn't make anything out in the blackness of the night but I could feel the dampness in the air around me. It had

seemed I had no chain on me so I continued to try and figure I where the door was so I could try to escape from my prison. I eventually found it after feeling my way around, but something told me not to step

outside I didn't know what it was but I knew that it was trouble waiting for me as I opened the door. I took a few steps back and after finding the bed decided to lie down and sleep. "I'm going to need my

strength back to try and get out of here in the morning" I thought.

~Well I've finally gotten the second chapter out guys sorry for the long wait I had been in the hospital for a week and I needed to get caught up with everything once I got out before doing the next chapter. But don't worry hopefully I'll be able to get more and more chapters out faster now that I've actually got time to think until then see ya.


End file.
